The Mirror Disapproves
by Umino Akeme
Summary: Kakashi confesses somthing to Iruka, how will he react?


"Kakashi…there is something I need to tell you…" Iruka said to the mirror. 'No…that makes me sound like a hopeless schoolgirl.'

* * *

"Iruka…there is something I need to tell you…" Kakashi said to the mirror. "No…I need to sound more like a hopeless schoolgirl….then Iruka will say yes…maybe."

* * *

"Oi, Iruka-sensei, will you meet me at Ichiraku after your shift is over?" Kakashi asked while handing in his mission report.

"Okay one, your mission report is three day late. Two, sure my shift ends at five." Kakashi left the building with a smile on his face…though no one saw it.

* * *

Iruka looked at his watch. 'An hour late…he should be here soon' Iruka thought.

"Oi, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi called. Iruka turned gave Kakashi a wolfish grin.

'Now I know where Naruto gets' Kakashi thought to himself, or so he thought.

"Gets what?" Iruka asked.

"The wolf grin."

"Ya…I suppose he does get it from me, or I get it from him." Iruka said, blushing slightly. "Anyway, why'd you want to meet me here?"

"Well, I wanted to meet you here so I could tell you something."

"And the something is…?"

"Not here."

"Then where?"

"My house, or you house…which ever you prefer." Kakashi said slyly.

"Your house." Iruka said nervously.

"Okay, walk or justu?"

"Justu…I wanna know now." Kakashi chuckled at this.

"Okay, hold on tight." Iruka's eyes widen considerably. "Have you never done this before?" Iruka shook his head. "Then hold onto my arm and close your eyes…otherwise you'll get sick."

"O...Okay" Iruka did as he was told, and before her knew it, the world was pinning out of control. But as suddenly as it happened, it stopped. Iruka's knees went out on him, but before he hit the floor, strong arms wrapped around his chest. "Thanks." Kakashi stood, and Iruka's feet were flat on the floor.

"Don't mention it." Kakashi said, but instead of letting go, Kakashi held on tighter.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Iruka asked. He was a bit uncomfortable, mostly because Kakashi was squeezing to tight. Kakashi removed one arm for Iruka's body, pulled down his mask, turned Iruka around and said what he had practiced earlier.

"Iruka…I love you, I don't know how, or when, or even why. I just know I love you." Iruka gasped, partly because of Kakashi's flawless face, but mostly because Kakashi said what Iruka has been trying to say for a long time now. "Well?" Kakashi asked. "Are you going to slap me, tell me you're too good for me, run away, or just stand there?" In response, Iruka kissed him. Not a small one on the cheek, but a long passionate one on the lips.

When he pulled away, Iruka licked his lips and said "Good enough?"

"I think I missed it. Could you repeat that please?" Kakashi responded slyly. Iruka rolled his eyes, but kissed Kakashi anyway. This one was different though…it had more passion, more boldness, and more lust. This time, Kakashi pulled away.

"So, is that an 'I love you too'?" Kakashi asked.

"You basically said what I've been wanting to say." Iruka answered.

"For how long?"

"I don't know, a while."

"Ah."

"Hatake Kakashi, you're needed for a mission, A-rank." Said an ANBU Black Op. that appeared in the house suddenly.

"Alright, let me guess, see the hokage?" The ANBU nodded and left. Iruka sighed.

"Ruki, why'd you sigh?" 'Kakashi apparently was so bored he had to come up with a nickname for me.' Iruka thought.

"Because you just got back, now you have to leave again." Iruka pouted. Kakashi chuckled.

"You are too cute." Kakashi said, kissing Iruka on the cheek.

"Kakashi, why'd you let the ANBU see your face?" Iruka asked.

"You mean you didn't recognize him?"

"No"

"It was Naruto. He's probably kidding around, but I should check just in case." Kakashi said.

"But Naruto isn't an ANBU." Iruka was now really confused.

"I know, it was a henge."

"I knew that." Iruka said, trying not to look stupid.

"Wanna come?"

"To the hogakes?" Kakashi nodded. "Sure, only let walk." Kakashi laughed.

* * *

Authors note: EVIL PLOT BUNNIES!!!! GRRRRRRRRRR! They made me...I swear!

R&R Please and Thank You

-Umino Aresu!


End file.
